Tattoo
Tattoo by Jordin Sparks is sung by the New Directions in the fourteenth episode, Arrested. Lyrics New Directions: Oh, oh, oh Rachel and Sonia: No matter what you say about love I keep coming back for more Keep my hand in the fire Sooner or later, I'll get what I'm asking for Vincent with New Directions: No matter what you say about life I learn every time I bleed That truth is a stranger Soul is in danger, I gotta let my spirit be free Xander: To admit that I'm wrong And then change my mind Sorry but I have to move on And leave you behind Rachel with New Directions: I can't waste time so give it a moment I realize, nothing's broken No need to worry 'bout everything I've done Live every second like it was my last one Sonia with New Directions: Don't look back at a new direction I loved you once, needed protection You're still a part of everything I do You're on my heart just like a tattoo Xander with New Directions: Just like a tattoo, I'll always have you I'll always have you, I'll always have you Vincent with New Directions: I'm sick of playing all of these games It's not about taking sides When I looked in the mirror, didn't deliver It hurt enough to think that I could Xander: Stop, admit that I'm wrong And then change my mind Sorry but I gotta be strong And leave you behind Rachel and Sonia: I can't waste time so give it a moment I realize, nothing's broken No need to worry 'bout everything I've done Live every second like it was my last one Don't look back at a new direction I loved you once, needed protection You're still a part of everything I do You're on my heart just like a tattoo Xander: Just like a tattoo, I'll always have you I'll always have you Vincent with New Directions: If I live every moment Won't change any moment Still a part of me and you I will never regret you Still the memory of you Marks everything i do Rachel, Sonia and Vincent with New Directions: I can't waste time so give it a moment I realize, nothing's broken No need to worry 'bout everything I've done Live every second like it was my last one Don't look back at a new direction I loved you once, needed protection You're still a part of everything I do You're on my heart just like a tattoo Xander with New Directions: I can't waste time so give it a moment I realize, nothing's broken No need to worry 'bout everything I've done Live every second like it was my last one Don't look back at a new direction I loved you once, needed protection You're still a part of everything I do You're on my heart just like a tattoo Xander: Just like a tattoo I'll always have you Video Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Songs sung by Xander Wilcox Category:Songs sung by Rachel Wilson Category:Songs sung by Vincent Twohy Category:Songs sung by Sonia Crawford